Memories
by User1493
Summary: Italy is still torn up about Holy Rome leaving. One day, on the day after the anniversary of his leave, Italy snaps. He then gets a strange visit... Rated T for swears.


**A/N: Its me again, back with another story. This time, it is a concept I have thought about and was asked to write about: yandere Italy. I'm sorry if it's not correct, I imagine he's like 2p with the yandere bone in him, but I'm no expert (I'm also not sure if those are the same thing). Please don't be mad. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, I am simply a little fangirl in this big world. Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I simply am not awesome enough to have created something so wonderful.**

**Let's do this**

* * *

><p>June nineteenth.<p>

Everyone see's that as any other day. An ordinary day. Perhaps an anniversary, a birthday, or something like that. This day held no significance.

_But to Italy, this day meant heartbreak._

June nineteenth was the day the Holy Roman Empire left for a long battle, leaving Italy. Every anniversary, Italy would bake numerous sweets in preparation for his return.

Italy waited, year after year, hope rising in his heart. Would this be the year he came back? Does he remember me? With these thoughts in mind, Italy would prepare everything so it would be perfect.

Every early June, Italy would soar with a great happiness. He's coming back! He'll be coming back! Italy zipped through dreams of happiness and memories, his fuel tank of hope filled to the brim with expectation.

_And every June twentieth brought him crashing down._

June twentieth represented a promise that was yet again broken. A wish never fulfilled. Italy simply could not bear the company of people on this day. He turned sour, hateful, _violent_. People avoided him for their safety.

_Why, why? Why didn't he come back? He promised..._

* * *

><p>Damn.<p>

Todays the world meeting. All the countries need to go.

And what day is it also?

June twentieth.

Damn it all.

Romano hated June twentieth. Not that anything bad happened to him, but his brother would be depressed and... What was Japan's term for it? Oh, yeah. Yandere.

His fratello was always crazy on this day, though he never said why. Romano tried asking once, and got stabbed in the arm for it.

His fratello was always happy, the favorite of the two. People would rather hang with the north of Italy, not the south. But on June twentieth, for no reason, he went crazy. Romano never understood why.

Usually, Italy would stay home, with Romano taking care of his needs and keeping him from going crazy. Staying home was the easiest way to avoid people getting hurt.

_Today, this dark side of Italy would be seen by everyone._

Romano pleaded with the other countries to reschedule the meeting to another day. He begged, threatened, and even asked Spain's help. But no one wanted the meeting rescheduled just because the Italian nation asked.

_Today will just be craptastic_, Romano thought. _How in the hell do I get Italy to act somewhat normal? He can't go around hurting people, they'd get really suspicious. Damn it! Why doesn't he just tell me what's wrong?_

_Hell, just waking him up will be a pain. Well, Italy is a nation. If he skips the meeting, he will be the topic of all rumors for weeks._

_I'd might as well wake him up now_.

* * *

><p><em>Tap tap.<em>

"Hey, fratello, are you awake?" Romano said quietly after knocking.

"Go away. Leave me alone, especially today, you bastardo!" Italy coldly replied.

Romano flinched. He couldn't believe the change that happened in his brother on this day.

"Look, fratello, if you don't go to the meeting, people will get suspicious. They'll come here looking for you, and think you have gone pazzesco. Okay? So just suck it up and get ready already!"

"You just don't understand, bastard. But fine. Only so that they don't send me to a ospedale".

"Finally," Romano breathed, leaving the door closed.

Italy slowly got out of his bed. Not bothering to care for the sheets, he went to his bathroom.

After taking care of business, Italy looked at himself in the mirror. _I look terrible, _the nation thought to himself. Dark circles were prominent underneath his light brown eyes. The color had completely drained from his face, leaving it an unnatural pale.

_But the worst thing was his expression._

His eyes were hateful, obscuring the entire image of happiness the Italian nation was known for. His face pulled into a scowl so fierce it scared even Romano, the king of scowl.

Italy slowly started applying makeup to his now-apparent dark circles with the makeup kit Poland gave him. It helped tone them down a bit, and made him look, well, _alive._

Italy looked himself over. Everything looked in order. If he smiled, you could hardly tell the difference. The same curl, the same face, the same old happy Italy was there.

Except for the eyes. The eyes were filled to the brim with hatred and hurt, you couldn't ignore that. Even if he tried, his eyes just would not cooperate with acting happy.

Heaving a sigh, Italy slumped towards his dresser. He picked up his usual blue suit he would wear to the meeting, and dressed himself. _At least I look the part, somewhat_, he thought bitterly.

Opening his bedroom door, Italy made his way through the hall. As he descended the steps, he found his brother eating some cereal. Romano had set out Italy's bowl filled with cereal and milk by his seat, ready for him to eat.

"Good morning, fratello. Are you ready for the damn meeting?" Romano asked, unsuccessfully trying to stay positive. It wasn't his fault, he was just naturally negative. He always counted on his brother to be the positive one.

"It's nice to know we finally have something we can agree on that isn't food, you damned bastard" Italy spat at him, smiling a crude smile.

"The meeting starts in an hour. Let's get there early, so that no one notices us".

"Got it, fratello," Italy mumbled, starting on the cereal Romano set out.

The last thing the two brothers needed was to meet anyone. If anyone saw them, they would be able to tell the difference in Italy's personality. And that was too much to deal with.

They would eventually have to see _someone._ But if they put it off for as long as they could, they could avoid people getting in Italy's way.

* * *

><p>"The meeting starts in five minutes. Please make your way the conference room for the start of the world meeting," the intercom in the building stated.<p>

When all the countries heard the five-minute warning, they swiftly made their way to the conference room. Everyone piled in pretty quickly, and to their surprise, they found the two Italian nations sitting in their seats already.

"Good morning, Italy, Romano," Germany greeted the two nations as he usually did at a meeting. But no reply came from either nation.

_Why didn't they answer? Usually Romano doesn't, but Italy always says hello and starts rambling, _Germany thought in surprise.

By now, everyone had sat in their seats. As usual, America stood up to start the meeting.

"Alright, everyone, welcome to this years world meeting. This meeting's purpose is to try to solve all the worlds problems together!" He enthusiastically jabbered, pumping his fist in the process.

England sighed. "He'll never change," he muttered under his breath.

"So today's topic is again global warming. I still think we should start with my original plan, but what do you all think?" America continued, casting his gaze over the entire room.

"You git! That's not an actual plan!" England immediately sprang up with his objection. "We need a realistic plan, not your weird hero nonsense!"

"Oh, England, don't get so worked up, non? Let the boy go with his nonsense," France put in, getting a normal glare from England.

"I wish these people wouldn't fight," Japan said on the side.

"I agree, aru. They are acting too immature!" China said, nodding in agreement.

"Da! We don't need children who fight, right?" said Russia to the two. The two asian nations turned in shock and started to shiver a bit.

"ENOUGH!" Germany yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "Look, this seems all too familiar, so let's just drop the whole thing, okay?" Everyone seemed to agree, so they all turned to Germany as the leader of the meeting.

"Alright, bro, what should we do then?" America asked.

"I think Italie should talk. Italie, what do you think?" France said, turning to look at his fellow nation. What he saw was shocking.

Italy was face down until he heard his name. When he looked up, he saw many France looking at him expectantly.

_I don't have time to deal with this, _Italy thought. So he did what any angry, depressed person would do.

He glared back.

France jumped a bit in surprise. He never saw Italy glare, much less have his eyes fully open. When everyone turned and looked at Italy as well, they got the same glare.

"Italy, what is wrong?" Germany asked, putting his hand on the nations back.

Italy flinched, then started to shake.

_Oh no! He's going to break, _Romano thought, trying desperately to reach up and smack Germany's hand away.

_But he was too late._

* * *

><p><em>"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"<em>

Italy yelled, erupting with pent-up anger. He jumped out of his chair, pushing Germany violently to the side.

"What th- Italy, what are you doing?!" Germany yelled from his place on the floor.

"Shut up! I don't care about anything! Just SHUT UP!" Italy yelled back.

"Fratello! Sit down and calm down!" Romano intervened, trying to get him to stop being... _not Italy._

_"HELL NO! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" _Italy shouted in response. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Italy! What are you doing with that?!" Germany questioned, confused and a bit frightened. He never saw Italy this upset before, not even when they lost the war!

"You! I don't need questions! Just go away!" Italy sped over to Germany and lunged with the knife. Germany immediately side-stepped it, and Italy was then on a crash course towards _Liechtenstein._

_BANG!_

Italy stopped, shocked from the blow, and fell to the ground, the knife falling out of his hands. Everyone turned to see a very angry Switzerland holding a gun. He was currently fussing over Liechtenstein, making sure she was okay.

After assuring she was fine, he turned towards the rest of the countries. They were all horrified at what he had done.

"Dude... Is Italy _dead?" _America ventured, stepping towards the collapsed nation on the floor.

"No, he isn't. I used a tranquilizer gun, so he's only asleep," Switzerland sighed, putting away the gun in his coat (who knew if he might need it again). "You're free to check him over. But I think he should just rest now".

Germany and Japan bent over the fallen nation. Japan looked worried, yet emotionless. Germany looked worried, confused, and a bit angry.

"I think he's dreaming," said Japan, gazing intently at Italy's face.

* * *

><p>Italy found himself in a room of inky blackness. He felt scared, pained, and most of all, <em>lonely.<em>

"Wh-where am I?" He muttered, trying to get his bearings. He swerved his body around slowly, until he found himself sitting up in the dark space.

"What the hell? Figures that I end up alone. I belong here. Alone, no one to annoy me, no one to talk to..." _No one to see, no one to care for, no one to smile with._

Italy sat there, completely alone, scowling. As time went on, he started to soften his expression. Tears started to flow freely, finally released after being held in. "Damn it, why..." he cried softly. "Why did he leave me alone?"

Italy sank to the ground, sobbing. Suddenly, a soft light filled the darkness. Surprised, Italy looked up and saw...

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, IT'S HOLY ROME!"

Holy Rome smiled as Italy tried to run and hug him. The Italian nation missed because, well, Holy Rome is a spirit. But Italy didn't care about that.

"Yes, hello again, Italy," Holy Rome sighed, facing the nation. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Of course it has! Where have you been?"

"Here, in your head".

"Wait, I'm in my head?"

"Yes, and I'm here to tell you something. Live on".

"What?" Said Italy, clearly confused. "How can I not be living? I'm not dead, am I?"

"No, of course not". Holy Rome rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, getting worked up about me isn't doing you any good".

"But, I'm only sad because you aren't here with me! I'm worked up _because_ you left. I need you here!"

"No you don't". Holy Rome said, floating up a bit. "Think about it. You have all of your friends, like Japan and Germany. And the whole world likes you! You don't need me to live".

Italy pondered this, then started to tear up. "But you could come back and meet them too!"

"I have, because I am here, just as someone different. I think you know who it is".

"As someone different?" Italy asked. Then, like clockwork, his mind started to fit it all together. He started to realize who Holy Rome became...

"Goodbye, Italia..." Holy Rome said, as he started to fade away.

"... Goodbye, Holy Rome. I'll make sure to make lots of sweets".

* * *

><p>"Yo, dudes, I think he's waking up!"<p>

Italy opened his eyes to see the whole world - literally - standing around him. He sat up quickly.

"Are you alright, Italy?" Germany asked worriedly. Seeing said German nation, Italy's face immediately brightened, and he jumped to hug him.

"Veee~ Hey Germany, what's up!" he shouted with glee. Germany immediately grew stern. "GET OFF OF ME, ITALY!"

The whole room let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was happy to get back to their meeting.

As Italy happily followed Germany back towards their seats, he smiled in content. _I'm glad I know where Holy Rome is now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like I rushed the ending too much. Oh well.**

**Yeah, this is soooooo bad... I can't even begin on how bad I feel it is. But I'll post it anyway. I just hope people like it. Go ahead and speculate what theories I used, how accurate this thing might be, I don't really care. Also, for the swearing: I know, Italy doesn't swear. Romano does. But when you're really angry, you just have to let it all out. So, yeah.**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
